the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jules Ashton
Jules Ashton is one of the main female characters in The Coven Series. She is the current Phoenix and the adoptive daughter of Jessica Ashton. She emerged from Arthur Ashton who is coincidentally the lover of her adoptive mother as well. Jules is also the best friend of Meredith Jackson and Callie Knight. Prior to her discovery of her species, Jules was just the popular and pretty captain of the Meadow Wood High School cheerleading team as well as a narcisstic, rude young girl who was also very seductive to men. Out of all the characters, she has had the most turbulent transition into the supernatural world, straying away from her friends and the idea of being a Phoenix, afraid of what she could do. She was captured by the Anti-Witch Council, suspected of being a witch, although just a Phoenix. When her friends found her, her mother later told her about everything including her father and her powers. Jules was distant from everyone, afraid of this new world. However, when she later accepted her true self, she began to change throughout the series, becoming a more caring, understanding, and loyal friend, maturing into a woman. She also became very powerful as Phoenix, unable to be killed. __TOC__ Personality Brave, strong, and determined, much like her father is Jules. She is also sensitive, loving, and caring to people as well as most times bitter, mean, and angry. In the second book, she is scared and shy of her powers and supernatural things because it was dangerous and deadly. In the third book when she gets more of her powers, she becomes more fearless and dangerous, able to take on Jeric. Jules angered easily since the essence of a Phoenix is fire. Also, Jules judged Callie at first and felt that she was wierd, but as they grew closer, they became very good friends and accepted each other. Once she embraces her Phoenix nature and learns more about it, she becomes more mature and responsible as well as helpful. ''The Coven In the fir Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate both fire. Phoenixes have a strong aspect and control over this power, able to manipulate heat as well, projecting heat waves. *'Enhanced Strength '- The ability to perform great feats of strength and to be physically stronger than the normal human being. *'Regeneration '- The ability to heal and recover from wounds and attacks in a matter of seconds. While others can die with this ability, due to Phoenixes' destiny of longevity, their regeneration is more keen and amplified, allowing to surpass injuries of even explosions. *'Rebirth''' - Following the legend, Phoenixes have the ability to be reborn after living for years by burning and turning into ashes and then being born again as the next Phoenix. *'Transformation' - With age, they will learn to transform into a true bird form. *'Longevity' - The ability to live for years, having a long lifespan without growing old until end. Gallery Juless.jpg Juless2.jpg Juless3.jpg Juless5.jpg Juless11.jpg Juless7.jpg Julesashton3.jpg Juless9.jpg Juless6.jpg Juless10.jpg Jules12.png Juless13.jpg Juless4.jpg Juless8.jpg Jules2.png Julesashton.jpg Jules2 - Copy.jpg Trivia *Jules is the first Phoenix Bird to be introduced in the book series. *Jules drives a red convertible. *Vince and her went out for a week sophomore year. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Phoenix Bird Category:Alive Category:Main Characters